


I Love You This Big

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac have a baby. She's the best thing that ever happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You This Big

Stiles rocked the crying new born baby. He'd never fallen in love with anything so quick as he did with the little girl in his arms.

"I know I'm still young  
But, I know how I feel  
I might not have too much experience  
But, I know when love is real."

He sung to her, lightly stroking her cheek. She stopped crying and sucked her thumb. A pair of hands sat on Stiles' hips and a head sat on his shoulder.

"She's beautiful." Isaac said, kissing Stiles on the temple.

"Of course she is. She is OUR daughter." Stiles looked at his mate and kissed him on the lips before handing over their little bundle of joy. Claudia let out a little whimper and a soft cry.

Stiles put his hand on top of Claudia's head.

"I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen... this big  
No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
I love you this big" he sung again.

Claudia stopped crying and curled into Isaac's hold. Isaac had tears in his eyes. Stiles stood on his tippy-toes and leant forward to put their foreheads together.

"I love you so much, 'sac." He whispered.

Isaac pulled away to put the sleeping baby in her bed. And turned back around to Stiles who smiled widely.

"I love you too. I'm so happy you were able to bare. We're both Daddy's now." He smiled.

They made out before Stiles pulled away.

"I love you, but we don't want to make another one just yet." He whispered.

Isaac frowned.

"Well I do."

Stiles smile and pushed him away playfully.

"No. We'll try in another year." Stiles sighed.

"Promise?" Isaac smirked.

"Promise."

I'll love you to the moon and back  
I'll love you all the time  
Deeper than the ocean  
And higher than the pines.

Cause girl, you do something to me  
Deep down in my heart  
I know I look a little crazy  
Standing with my arms stretched all apart.


End file.
